Empezó justo como terminó, con un Beso!
by JamesLoverGirl
Summary: Todo está de cabeza. Si alguien me dijera qué estaría donde estoy ahora, y sintiéndome cómo me siento, como mínimo me reiría hasta lagrimear. Sobre todo por la persona implicada, aparte de mí. James
1. Prologo

Todos los Personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, algunos los agregue yo.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio, pensado en todo lo qué había sucedido esa tarde. James me odiaba profundamente, y lo había demostrado horas atrás. Anthony creía más que nunca qué yo estaba loca por él. Lo cual es falso. O tal vez no, no lo sé. Odio no tener el control de la situación. Siempre sé lo que quiero, o eso creía. Es demasiado confuso. Todo comenzó justo cómo terminó. Con un beso.

Comenzaré con mi nombre, soy Amaia, Amaia Queen. Estudio en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. No sabía nada de este mundo hasta qué me llegó la carta. Exacto, soy hija de muggles. Tanto mis padres como yo, estamos absolutamente emocionados cuando el profesor Longbottom llego a casa con la carta. Él nos contó acerca de mis poderes, nos habló de como teníamos que ir al Callejón Diagon y también mencionó como llegaría al colegio, nos dijo todo, acerca del tren, de la barrera. Todo. A partir de ese día mi vida cambio por completo. Mi hermanita estaba tan emocionada como yo, siempre que regresaba a casa para vacaciones me pedía que le mostrara un truco. Como era mi hermana menor siempre la complacía, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella. Emily solo era 6 años menor. Pero siempre sería mi pequeña. Todos en la familia esperábamos que pronto le llegara la carta de Hogwarts a ella. Yo estaba segura de que le llegaría, su magia se comenzaba a notar, le pasaban cosas raras, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

* * *

Al llegar a Hogwarts todo había sido genial, el castillo era espectacular, el profesor Longbottom se había quedado corto con la explicación. Siempre me esforcé por ser la mejor, pero compito con una chica bastante buena, Rose Weasley. Ambas somos las mejores de nuestro año, ninguna mejor qué la otra, diría qué estamos parejas. Ambas Gryffindor y mejores amigas. No habrán creído qué había riña no es cierto. Rose y yo nos conocimos en el tren y de inmediato supimos que seriamos buenas amigas. La selección fue bastante fuerte, el sombrero seleccionador se batallaba entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, hasta quer por fin deció enviarme a este último. Y me alegro mucho ver que Rose estaría allí conmigo. Luego estaban los Potter, tres hermanos, dos chicos una chica. Primero Albus, también lo había visto en el tren pero no entablamos conversación, el pobre estaba en extremo nervioso, según lo que me contaba Rose, tenía miedo de la selección. Él fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Nadie podía creerlo pero así era. Allí conoció a su mejor amigo, Scorpius, cosa que tampoco nadie entendía. Según muchas historias sus padres siempre se habían odiado. Pero a ellos poco les importó lo decía la gente. Siempre he admirado a Albus y toda mi vida en el castillo me había parecido un chico extraordinario, humilde, buena gente, amable y, cómo siempre he escuchado decir, fácil de querer. Su hermano por el contrario, es un idiota, un casanova. Se pueden contar con las manos las chicas qué aún no lo han besado. Claro sin contar las de su familia, qué son una cuarta parte del colegio. Éste es James. Y por último la dulce Lily, esa niña es todo un amor, pero si se molesta de verdad que se vuelve lo contrario. Si continuo hablando de toda la familia de Rose, tardaría años.

Así que también está Anthony Thomas, qué me ha perseguido desde mi primer día en el castillo. Tiene una loca obsesión por mí. Ni si quiera entiendo por qué me persigue, no soy tan bonita ni mucho menos. Bueno les hablé un poco de todos, menos de mí.

Me encanta estudiar en este colegio, amo cada una de mis asignaturas, aún no estoy segura de lo que haré cuando terminé el colegio. Tengo dos opciones. Ser una auror. O trabajar en San Mungo. Lo sé son carreras muy distintas, pero así soy yo. También me han dicho que debería dedicarme al Quidditch, pero aunque lo amo, no me gusta tanto como una carrera profesional. Oh sí, el Quidditch. Soy Guardiana, y una bastante buena según lo que me dicen. Me encanta jugarlo y lo disfruto muchísimo. Mis sitios favoritos en el castillo son, aparte de la sala común y mi dormitorio, la biblioteca y el lago, también La Casa de los Gritos, aunque muchos creen que estoy loca por este último. La verdad es que disfruto mucho allí porque sé que en esa casa sucedieron muchísimas cosas históricas. Además me viene de perlas, porque cuando quiero estar sola ese es el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Estoy mi quinto curso. Todo comenzó el 1º de septiembre de este año. Llegue con un poco de retraso a la estación, justo a tiempo para montarme, sin poder despedirme de mi familia, me giré y me despedí de mi familia. Fui caminado por el pasillo tratando de conseguir una compartimiento vacío o donde hubiese espacio, en el último compartimiento estaban James y su chica de turno. Yo estaba cansada de caminar así que igual entré, Ambos se voltearon a verme, la chica me miró con un desprecio impresionante, imagino que ella sabía tanto como yo que James la botaría pronto y quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiese. El chico le dijo algo y ella salió corriendo. En cuanto la chica salió él se levantó y me miró más detenidamente.

-Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo James, su miraba era extraña, diría que distinta- Esta no puede ser la mejor amiga de mi prima- No entendía de que hablaba, este chico sí que estaba loco, lo miré extrañada, pero el continuó- Porque esta chica que está aquí, es mucho más hermosa que Amaia, así que imagino que eres nueva.- Concluyó, no pude evitar el sonrojo.

Allí estaba yo buscando que podía contestar, pero él sabía que no encontraría una forma de insultarlo, sabía que había quedado sin palabras. Se acercó, y aunque yo estaba segura de lo que pasaría no me fui, todo sucedió muy rápido. En un momento él caminaba hacia a mí, y en el otro me estaba besando. Así fue, ahora también estoy en la lista de quién-ha-besado-a-James. Pero también comprobé que muchos de los rumores eran ciertos. Como que James cuando te besaba te hacia volar, también, que sus labios son tan suaves como la seda y tan dulces como en chocolate, que sabía hacer más trucos con la lengua que con la varita. Sin dudarlo, puedo decir que fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, si no es que el mejor. Correspondí muy rápidamente, y aun me insulto por eso. En cuanto acabo el hechizo mi cerebro volvió a funcionar, me aleje de él, y una cachetada fue lo mínimo que se llevó de mí. Una sarta de insultos, y le dije que se largara. Él parecía aturdido, pero en cuanto entendió se fue.

* * *

Bueno aquí está, espero que les guste tanto como ami escribirla. Soy nueva en esto. Los quiero Besos.. ¿Reviews?


	2. Capítulo I

_**Holaa! Bueeeno, como saben los personajes no son míos. Sino de JK Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia. :D**_

* * *

Capítulo I

No sabía bien lo que me sucedía, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Yo sabía que era una idiota, pero mi mente siempre terminaba guiándome hacia él. James. Ese fue el viaje a Hogwarts más largo de mi vida, en todo el viaje nadie irrumpió en mi compartimiento, hasta que ya faltaba muy poco para llegar y Rose pasó a recordarme que debía cambiarme. En ese momento volví a ser dueña de mi pensamiento y me prometí que olvidaría lo que había sucedido aquel día. No sería fácil, pero juré que haría todo lo posible.

Esa noche estaba tan distraída que ni me fijé en la Selección, ni en los nuevos chicos. Comí lo más rápido que pude y corrí a mi sala común. Tarde me fije que no sabía la contraseña, traté de decirle a la Señora Gorda, pero ésta era imposible. Frustrada y molesta me senté al lado del cuadro, para esperar que alguien llegase. En esos momentos maldecía haber rechazado la insignia de prefecta. Seguro que Rosie si sabía la contraseña. Ella si acepto la insignia. Me sentí de lo más tonta cuando llegue al cuadro y recordé que no sabía la contraseña, podría haberla preguntado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, podrían ser minutos como podían ser horas. Escuché pasos, suspiré aliviada. Por fin podría llegar a mi cama. Estaba muy cansada. Me levante para saber de quien se trataba. Aquel no era mi día de suerte. Era James, pero no sólo él, sino que iba con una chica de mi curso. La conocía porque compartíamos habitación. La rabia me invadió, pero no sabía la razón. Supuse que se trataba de que la chica me cayera bien, y no me agradaría que la lastimaran. Pero un odio crecía y no era solo hacia el tonto de James, sino también hacia la chica, Karline Finnigan. Me escondí. Por alguna extraña razón no quería ser vista. Ambos entraron y creí que perdería mi oportunidad si no fuese porque Karline grito la contraseña a todo pulmón. Algo me decía que la estaba pasando muy bien.

Corrí a mi habitación, sabía que allí no estarían. Los chicos no pueden subir a las habitaciones de las chicas sin que las escaleras se vuelvan un tobogán. Y sobre todo agradecí que no se quedaran en la sala común. Me enfundé en mi pijama, me acosté y cerré las cortinas de mi cama. No me pude dormir. Por mi mente pasaban cosas desagradables. Esa fue una noche muy larga.

Me desperté tarde, ya que a pesar de acostarme temprano no pude dormir, sino hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana. Corrí al Gran Comedor, comí lo más rápido que pude, pues tenía que buscar mi horario en el despacho del profesor Longbottom. Me dirigí allí en cuanto terminé, para mi desgracia yo no era la única a la que se le habían pegado las sabanas. Karline venía saliendo del despacho de profesor con una cara de pocos amigos. Por lo visto no fue una buena noche. ¡No quería información de eso! Entré, tomé mi horario y me alegré. Tenía la primera hora libre, caminé tranquila por los pasillos. Decidí ir a la biblioteca, seguro que allí estaría Rose.

En cuanto entré, me sorprendí, Rose estaba conversando son Scorpius animadamente. Todo normal, hasta que la distancia entre ellos se anuló y sus labios se juntaron. Mi mente daba vueltas, ¿Rose y Scorpius? Cómo no lo imaginé, pasaban el 80% del tiempo juntos. Estaba muy ocupada compadeciéndome de mí, como para fijarme en que mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada. Salí de allí antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Por lo que vi no querían ser descubiertos. Y no los juzgo, sus familias son enemigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi siguiente clase sería encantamientos, así que fui hacia allá a esperar la clase. No tenía mucho que hacer y Rosie estaba ocupada. Al parecer Albus pensó igual que yo. Estaba fuera del aula sentado en el piso, me acerqué a él y le saludé.

-Hola Al- dije con emoción, al final de todo no estaría sola ese tiempo- ¿Por qué estás tan temprano aquí?

-Hey Maia, pues no tenía la primera clase y luego de desayunar, Rosie y Scor desaparecieron.- respondió un poco contrariado, oculte mi risa con una tos repentina, él no se dio cuenta.

-Oh, claro- contesté comprensivamente- yo tampoco tuve clases así que aquí estoy.

-¿Por qué no te vi en el desayuno?

-Pues… eehh- me sonrojé un poco- es que me quedé dormida.

- ¿Dormida?- dijo algo burlón- pero si te fuiste a dormir antes de la 7- terminó exagerando pues habíamos llegado a las 7 al colegio. Me reí bastante antes de contestar. Este chico me hacía olvidar todo, hasta mi enfado pasó.

- Es que no ha sido una buena noche, no he podido dormir bien.

- Vaya, no lo sabía- me dijo avergonzado, yo me reí mucho más quitándole importancia. Comenzamos a charlar de muchas cosas y de ninguna, cosas banales como el quidditch, los libros, las asignaturas, entre otras cosas.

El tiempo pasó extremadamente rápido, Albus era muy divertido y siempre tenía algo que decir. Me contó que odiaba volar en seres vivos, como hipogrifos, thethrals y eso. Pero que por el contrario ama su escoba. Que su madre es reportera de deportes en El Profeta, y como ya yo sabía había sido una de las más brillantes jugadoras del équido de las Arpías de Hollyhead. También me dijo que quería trabajar en el departamento de leyes mágicas del ministerio. Yo le conté mi indecisión y se rio un poco de mí. De repente se abrió la puerta del aula y salieron los que parecían los chicos de sexto. En cuanto James nos vio se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Hermanito no sabía que tenías novia- dijo en un tono burlón- y menos que se trataba de la hermosura de Amaia.- terminó y me sonroje. Me insulte a mí misma por avergonzarme, y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Albus lo hizo por mí.

-Oh, pero James deja la envidia- dijo en tono jovial- Si Amaia es o no mi novia es algo que a ti no te interesa.- continuó un poco más serio- Y en cuanto a su belleza, eso es algo que ella sabe muy bien.- me sonrojé mucho más- Tiene espejo James.- la cara de James no podía ser más graciosa, había quedado desencajada. Me reí más que en toda esa mañana. Albus era un chico genial. Me caía muy bien desde siempre, pero aquel día mi aprecio por él aumentó.

James no dijo nada más, imaginé que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de su hermano pero seguía sorprendido. No se lo esperaba. Venía a fastidiarme y terminó fastidiado. Al rato llegaron unos muy contentos Rose y Scor. Yo seguía riendo de la cara de James pero mi risa incrementó al verlos. Se miraban de reojo a cada momento.

El resto del día pasó sin percances, al igual que toda la semana. Aunque James parecía vigilarme para saber si de verdad estaba saliendo con su hermano. Con la mala suerte que cada vez que nos conseguíamos yo iba acompañada de Albus. Cada vez que yo veía a James recordaba lo que le había dicho su hermano y me reía en su cara. Él se molestaba mucho y se iba de inmediato.

* * *

La venganza de James llegó la segunda semana de clases. Entré en la sala común y había mucha gente alrededor del tablón de anuncios, me acerqué para saber de lo que se trataba, y lo vi. Era el anuncio de la pruebas de quidditch. Eso no era nada malo, a decir verdad era genial saber que comenzaría a jugar mi deporte favorito. Todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Hasta que encontré el problema de todo aquello. Nuestro antiguo capitán se había graduado el año anterior así que habría uno nuevo. James Potter. Si, él era el nuevo "queridísimo" capitán del equipo. Y por lo que parecía haría las pruebas a todos. Tendría que demostrar que merezco mi puesto como guardiana. Y lo peor, las pruebas eran a primera hora el viernes, hora en la que yo tenía pociones. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Tendría que hablar con el profesor de pociones, asignatura en la cual, menos mal, soy bastante buena. O tendría que hablar con el jefe de mi casa, que estaba muy segura que me mandaría a hablar con James. Cosa que no haría ni en mil años, no le suplicaría a James nada.

Hablé con el profesor Diggory, mi profesor de pociones, y no me dio opciones así que solo me quedaba hablar con Longbottom, quien como ya yo sospechaba me mandó a hablar con James. Pero no lo hice, ese chico no me caía bien. Yo no tenía esperanzas de que él fuese a resolver algo, por lo menos no a mi favor.

No hice nada, sólo esperé a que llegara el día. Ese día por suerte la poción que debíamos realizar era bastante sencilla y rápida. La hice lo más rápido que pude y salí antes de clase, una hora aproximadamente. Corrí al campo de quidditch. Llevaba mis cosas preparadas en la mochila, me apresure y en cuanto llegue me cambié. James parecía sorprendido de verme. Algo que no pase por alto, él pretendía dejarme fuera del equipo. Me dirigí al campo y me monté en mi escoba.

Ese día tenía mucha suerte realmente, ya que las pruebas de guardián acababan de comenzar. Había diez chicos aparte de mí. Me asusté, pero no lo demostré. Además ocho eran chicas, de las cuales la mayoría solo iban a ver al capitán. Uno de los chicos era Anthony Thomas, un chico del sexto curso y mi principal admirador. Me persigue desde siempre. No era malo volando pero como guardián era pésimo. El otro chico no era muy bueno. Seis de las chicas no estaban interesadas en el puesto, así que ellas lo hicieron peor que Anthony, las otras dos chicas eran bastante buenas, una mucho mejor que la otra. Por lo visto Karline había aplicado la misma que yo en clase de pociones, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor no la había visto en clases. Se había saltado la clase por las pruebas. Era muy buena, tanto volando como en el puesto, la verdad era la que más llegaba a mi nivel. No dejo pasar ninguna quaffle.

Cuando llego mi turno, me puse realmente nerviosa era la última. Di lo mejor de mí y podría decir que lo hice mejor que Karline. Baje al campo y esperé el veredicto de James. En el equipo anterior estaban, Lily, James y Camille Jordan de cazadores, Fred y Hugo Weasley de golpeadores, Christopher Wood de buscador y yo de guardiana. Christopher era el capitán, y junto con Camille se habían graduado. Así que teníamos dos vacantes, una de cazador y la de buscador.

-Amaia, acércate,- me dijo James haciéndome señas, me armé de paciencia y me encaminé hacia él- Estás de acuerdo en ser cazadora ¿cierto?- pregunto, perecía serio, pero eso tenía que ser una broma, mi paciencia se agotó.

- NO…- comencé a gritar pero al parecer él ya se lo esperaba, me haló hacia los vestuarios y cerró la puerta, murmuró algo ininteligible y yo continué con mi reclamo- ESTAS LOCO, YO LO HE HECHO MEJOR QUE TODOS AQUÍ- seguí gritando sin importarme quien me escuchara- Y TU PRETENDES PONERME DE CAZADORA, ESTAS TOTALMENTE IDO, ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICES ESO A FINNIGAN?

-Olvídalo, solo quería llegar a un acuerdo contigo, no lo puedo decir eso a Karline puesto que ella llego a tiempo a las pruebas- dijo tranquilamente ignorando mis gritos.

-ESA… NO SE QUEDARÁ CON MI PUESTO EN EL EQUIPO,- dije exasperada- ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAMOS QUE EL EQUIPO DECIDA?

-Ok me parece bien.- dijo james y salió, lo seguí para ver lo que pasaría- Chicos estos son los que se quedan en el equipo: Lilian Potter, Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley, Karline Finnigan, Amaia Queen, Katie Nott y mi persona. Los demás se pueden retirar, para que pueda conversar con el equipo.- dijo James y luego dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros pero Hugo lo interrumpió.

-James, ¿Por qué seleccionaste dos guardianas?- dijo riéndose, y mirándolo como si estuviese loco.- Lo que nos falta es un cazador- dijo - o cazadora- añadió rápidamente por la mirada asesina de Lily.

- Si, lo sé justamente a eso iba cuando me interrumpiste- le regañó- los chicos que se presentaron para cazadores eran muy malos, no sólo de cazadores si no también volando, por eso escogí a Karline y Amaia- los chicos pusieron cara de desconcierto nadie tenía claro lo que él estaba haciendo- Ambas son muy buenas volando, y muy buenas de guardianas así que lo que quiero es que veamos quién se queda con cual puesto, y en eso me ayudaran ustedes- todos seguían perdidos en la conversación, incluso Karline- Simplemente hay que verlas jugar en las dos posiciones y cada uno dará su opinión. Votaremos para saber dónde quedarán.- hubo un entendimiento general, seguido de un "Ahhhh ya entiendo" de la mayoría.

Genial sólo tenía que demostrar que soy mejor que ella, no es tan difícil. Porque ella es muy buena, aunque no parecía muy segura. Comenzamos a jugar los demás cazadores y yo tratando de golear a Karline. La verdad esa chica era muy buena en eso. Yo me sentí realmente bien en la posición de cazadora, nunca lo había experimentado. Estábamos todos coordinados y hacíamos pases como si lo hubiésemos practicado. El aire chocaba contra mi cara secando mi sudor, aquella sensación era espectacular. Mi emoción aumentó cuando logré hacerle un gol, me sentí realizada sobre todo porque nadie más lo hizo.

Cambiamos de posiciones, y como ya estaba acostumbrada fue bastante fácil evitar lo goles. Más que todo los de Finnigan, la verdad la chica no tenía suficiente coordinación para controlar la quaffle y la escoba al mismo tiempo. Todo terminó rápido y sin ningún gol. La suerte estaba echada. No me podrían quitar mi puesto.

-Bueno chicos ya vimos lo que pasó allá afuera.- dijo James sonriendo extrañamente- Ahora quiero que cada uno me dé su opinión, y al final todos votaremos. Comienza Lily.- terminó mirando a su hermana.

- La verdad es que James tiene razón, ambas son muy buenas.- comenzó Lily sonriendo- Pero la verdad es que Amaia es impresionante- me sonrojé un poco y Lily dejó pasar al siguiente.

- Amaia es muy buena como guardiana, pero es impresionante como cazadora- dijo Fred, y a mí no me gustaba hacia a donde iba esto.

-Sí, es muy buena cazadora, se alineó con ustedes- dijo Katie apoyando a Fred y señalando a James y a Lily- y eso que no hemos planeado ninguna estrategia de juego- En ese momento yo comencé a odiarme por ser tan buena cazadora, esa niña tonta me quitaría mi puesto.

Así continuaron todos y llegó la hora de votar. Cuando estábamos volando todo indicaba que me quedaría con mi puesto, pero comenzaba a dudarlo. Lo bueno es que tenía algo a mi favor, yo no dejé que entrar ningún gol, eso debería servir.

-Bueno chicos votemos- comenzó James, después de que todos hablaran- ¿quién está a favor de que Amaia quede como Guardiana?- preguntó, sólo yo levanté mi mano. Me enfurecí y comencé a ponerme roja.

-¿POR QUÉ? YO NO DEJE ENTRAR NI UNA SÓLA QUAFFLE- grité- A DIFERENCIA DE ESA… YO CUBRÍ MUY BIEN LOS AROS- lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas, me limpié la cara y me metí al baño. Necesitaba relajarme, esa chica logró quitarme mi puesto. La odiaba con todo mi corazón. Me metí a la ducha y dejé que el agua se llevara mis males.

* * *

**_HeyGente! Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, quería adelantarles y decirles que no sólo será romance. Pronto habrá un poco de aventura, si no no sería HarryPotter.. *w* Besoss!_**

**_Diganme que les parece, un review no será malo, xD con críticas o cual quier cosa.. En cuanto pueda actualizo, pero creo que podría ser el domingo! Haré lo que pueda. No estamos leyendo... :*_**


	3. Capítulo II

Todos los nombres le pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo que no conozcan me pertenece.

Perdón. perdón, perdón, de verdad estoy apenadísimaaaaaa, lo siento es que he estado full. Y la inspiración últimamente me deja mal, cuando yo tengo tiempo libre ella no se aparece, disfruten de este cap. Los amoo! Besoss! :*

* * *

Capítulo II

Ese día prometí que me vengaría. Karline se quedó con mi puesto y para molestia mía no lo hacía mal. Aunque yo me sentía súper bien con mi nuevo puesto no lo admitiría frente a nadie. James quería ganar la copa este año y había puesto entrenamientos casi que diarios. El primer partido se acercaba y eso no era mala idea. El primer entrenamiento llegó y con él mi sufrimiento, aunque creo que también el de todo el equipo.

-Bueno chicos calentemos para comenzar- dijo James pero todos nos miramos las caras, Karline aún no llegaba. Nadie quería preguntar, comenzamos a calentar, corrimos por el campo por una hora, luego miles de ejercicios luego lanzamos la pelota- Ok, ahora sí comenzaremos con en el entrenamiento- Todos se quejaron incluso yo, pues creí que diría que habíamos terminado. Ya estábamos muertos.

-James ¿Dónde está Karline?- por fin se animó Fred.

-Lo que pasa es que Karline sólo puede venir a dos entrenamientos a la semana- le contestó James.

-Entonces ¿Cómo hará?- siguió Hugo- No estará en forma para el partido.

-Adoras interrumpirme ¿cierto?- Le preguntó con sarcasmo a Hugo- Como seguía diciendo antes de que mi querido primo me interrumpiera, ella no podrá venir y por eso yo le haré un entrenamiento aparte. – todos nos miramos, yo no lo podía creer.

- Claro, un entrenamiento personal- dijo Lily con un toque de ironía- mientras hagan el "ejercicio" correcto- comillas aéreas- por mí no hay problema.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con aquella decisión, los siguientes entrenamientos fueron mucho más fuertes. El colmo fue que Karline fue la reina del drama en los pocos entrenamientos que asistía, algo como que si "James me siento mal" "Voy a vomitar" "Lanzas muy fuerte la quaffle". Todos odiábamos ese tiempo compartido. Pero eso no era todo, lo peor era que James prestaba atención a todo. Me hacía hervir la sangre cuando lograba lo que quería por sobre todo el equipo. Yo presentía que Karline pronto sería la nueva chica de James.

Dos o tres semanas después se cumplió mi predicción. Me dije a mi misma que debía tomar clases de adivinación era buena en eso. Un tiempo después ellos hicieron su relación pública. Cada vez que me los encontraba huía, me molestaba verlos de la mano, besándose o abrazándose. Podría decir que me molestaba su sola presencia. Y no, no eran celos. No había mínima duda de que era porque ellos son insoportables.

Nada más.

* * *

El clima se ponía cada vez más frío. Las clases de herbología más largas y menos deseadas. Hacía mucho frío, no me podía concentrar. Estamos en medio de octubre y ese sábado tendríamos nuestro primer partido, contra Ravenclaw. Según lo que había escuchado este año ese equipo era indestructible. Pero yo no tenía miedo, después delos muchos entrenamiento nuestro equipo era muy muy fuerte. Lo único en lo que fallábamos era en el tema del guardián. No compartimos muchos entrenamientos con ella, y no me quejaba de ello, sí que era desagradable.

El miércoles me levante justo a tiempo me vestí y bajé al Gran Comedor. Allí estaban todos alborotados y comentando cosas. Hablando de una mesa a otra, todos con una extraña preocupación. Había pequeñines llorando, y muchos frunciendo en ceño. La mayor masa de gente estaba en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, y en su mayoría eran pelirrojos. Me acerqué a ellos y me conseguí con Rose.

-¿Qué está sucediendo pregunté?- le pregunté, ella esta como en otro mundo, no me contestó- Rose- no volteaba- ¡ROSE!- por fin me miró- ¿Qué sucede?- ella no me habló sino que me pasó un montón de papeles, era el ejemplar del profeta de ese día. El titular no ayudaba mucho, y la imagen que salía era mucho peor.

**_EL PELIGRO NOS RODEA, NADIE ESTÁ A SALVO_**

_Está mañana fue secuestrada la señora Astoria Malfoy. La susodicha se encontraba en casa sola ya que su hijo se encuentra en Hogwarts y su marido estaba trabajando en la empresa de su familia. Los elfos domésticos no dieron declaración, pero según escuché nadie supo cómo o cuando sucedió. Supieron del acontecimiento cuando uno de los elfos fue a buscar a la mujer a su habitación y no la encontró. Funcionarios del Ministerio revisaron la mansión pero no encontraron nada._

"_Revisamos hasta el último cuarto, pero no hay señales de pelea. Todo parece como si la señora Malfoy hubiese salido por voluntad propia" dijo uno de los funcionarios del ministerio al salir de la mansión. "Sí, es un secuestro ya que el secuestrador se comunicó con el señor Malfoy para pedir rescate" dijo el famoso niño que sobrevivió, Harry Potter. "Haremos todo lo posible para que esté pronto de regreso" siguió dicho hombre. _

_Con esto nos fijamos que ahora nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera la señora Malfoy rodeada de la mansión y muchos elfos domésticos. Señores les aconsejamos tener cuidado en esta época. Todo se está complicando, cuiden de su familia una época difícil se avecina._

Con razón tanto alboroto, pero no entendía por qué tanta preocupación, ese tipo de cosas sucedía. Además no es que el señor Malfoy no tuviera dinero para pagar el rescate. Oh Dios, no había pensado en Scor, estaría destrozado, era su madre.

-Wow, pero el señor Malfoy no tiene para el rescate, me parece que sí- dije yo, esa familia tenía dinero infinito, más o menos- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-No recibes el profeta a menudo ¿cierto?- preguntó Molly, que me había escuchado y se había acercado. Negué con la cabeza, no me parecía necesario.- Últimamente han aparecido muchas cosas de este estilo. Todos tienen miedo, porque así comenzó Tu-sabes-quién- terminó Molly. Por fin entendía, ahora todo cobraba sentido por eso Rose estaba tan afectada. Lo que no entendía cómo no se había enterado de nada antes.

-Pero nadie había estado tan preocupado antes,- dije más para mí que para los demás,- eso quiere decir que no había sucedido nada tan grave- especulé y al parecer había dado en el clavo. Molly asentía.

Abracé a Rose, y traté de infundirle fuerzas para que cuando se calmara fuese a apoyar a Scorpius. El resto de la semana pasó y todos estaban estresados, hasta los profesores trataban de vigilarnos más de lo común. Aun no se sabía nada de la mamá de Scor, y él estaba muy mal Llegó el sábado, y con él el partido. Nadie estaba de ánimos para aquello, pero no se canceló. Esa semana entrenamos poco pero yo me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a cualquiera.

* * *

Llegamos al campo de quidditch y las gradas estaban a reventar de gente. Al parecer la gente necesitaba distraerse. En el vestidor James nos dio un discurso de aliento y salimos al campo. Se oían gritos por todos lados.

-Aquí están señoras y señores el equipo de Gryffindor.- Gritó Anthony por el parlante- Este año tenemos nuevos jugadores, como cazadores tenemos al gran James Potter- una gran bulla se extendió por el estadio, hasta los que no eran de nuestra casa gritaron- La chica más aterradora, Lily Potter- Lilly soltó un gruñido y la mayoría soltó una carcajada- El nuevo capitán haciendo nuevos cambios al equipo, el sabrá lo que hace, como última cazadora tenemos a la chica que más me ha rechazado- rodé los ojos- Amaia Queen- hubo gran confusión, ya me lo esperaba, después de 4 años de ser la guardiana ahora soy cazadora, todavía no me acostumbraba ni yo misma.- Los golpeadores estrellas, Hugo y Fred Weasley. La guardiana Karline Finnigan y por última una chica dulce, Katie Nott.

Se presentaron al otro equipo en los jugadores estaba uno de los gemelos Scarmander, Lyssander que era el guardián. También una de las amigas de Lily, Marie Jackson que era la buscadora. La hija del profesor Longbottom, Emily como cazadora. Los hermanos menores de Anthony, Michael y Jason. Uno cazador y el otro golpeador. Lucy, la prima de Rose, de Cazadora y Hanzel Carmichael como golpeador. Comenzó el juego.

La señora Hooch lanzó la quaffle, y dejó libre la snitch. Yo atrapé la quaffle y volé a los postes de Ravenclaw Jason me lanzó una bludger. No querían que pasara a su área, pero eso no me detuvo di un giro completo, me recuperé y le pasé la quaffle a James, el voló más rápido estaba a unos metros de Lyssander pero una bludger de Carmichael le alcanzó y dejó caer la quaffle, Lily estaba más cerca que yo pero Michael Thomas llegó primero. Lily no se dejaría intimidar, lo que había dicho Anthony era cierto, Lily era aterradora cuando se lo proponía. Le arrancó la pelota de las manos a Michael, el pobre quedó despistado tardó en reaccionar.

Lily me pasó la quaffle y yo volé a toda velocidad hacia Lyssander, cuando llegué a él una bludger me pasó rozando el brazo y le dio de lleno en el pecho a Lyssander, con aquella distracción yo aproveche para marcar, 10-0 a favor de Gryffindor. Las gradas estallaron en gritos. El juego continuó y aun no llegaba la oportunidad de saber cuánto había trabajado James con Finnigan. Nuestras defensas eran muy buenas. Los Ravenclaw se molestaron y comenzaron a poner mucha más resistencia. Lucy no había jugado aún, justo en ese momento me arrebató la quaffle y voló sola hacia Karline que estaba distraída. Finnigan sólo se fijó que tenía compañía cuando la quaffle ya había pasado por el aro central. Miré a James con odio, yo sabía que si hubiese sido yo, eso no hubiese pasado.

Los cazadores enemigos se dieron cuenta de nuestro punto débil, y cada vez que podían goleaban a Karline, esto estaba feo. 80-80, con un marcador así yo sólo deseaba que Katie agarrara la snitch. Lucy volaba hacia nuestros aros la seguí e hice una maniobra que vi en un partido el año anterior, y me quedé con la quaffle se la pasé a James quien se la pasó a Lily. Ella logró lanzármela antes de ser golpeada por la bludger de Thomas, por poco era interceptada por Emily, pero yo la tomé antes. 120-200, a favor de ellos, cada vez mi aversión por Karline crecía. Estaba frente a Lyssander y lancé la quaffle con toda mi fuerza, todo sucedió muy rápido una bludger me dio en la espalda, desviando mi tiro. Yo apunté al aro izquierdo y entró en el derecho.

-Me parece que los buscadores han decidido ponerle fin a esta tortura, Jackson va a la cabeza, pero Nott la sigue de cerca- Miré a Hugo y le hice señas para que mandara una de sus famosas bludgers zurdas, esa que iban a toda velocidad girando y siempre daban en el punto correcto. Él dudó pero al final me hizo caso, la batió con todas sus fuerzas. Había muchas posibilidades de que le diera a Katie. Era un riesgo que debíamos correr, la pelota rozó la cabeza de Katie y le dio en el brazo a Marie, ella se detuvo bruscamente. Luego lo pensó mejor y siguió volando pero ya Katie iba mucho más adelante.

Todos nos habíamos quedado en el aire viendo lo que sucedía sin movernos, Emily Volvió en sí y le quitó a James la quaffle de las manos, anotó tres tantos y todos volvimos a la realidad. Lily le quitó la quaffle a Lucy y voló hacia mí, me la dio y yo comencé a volar hacia Lyssander. Lo último que recuerdo es que vi la cara de Hanzel, estaba ¿Arrepentido?

* * *

Oigann! dejar un review no es malo, lo juro. Nadie ha muerto por eso, xD

Seguiré escribiendo igual si no me dicen que debería mejorar... Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo III

Buenas noches, Como saben no soy dueña de todo lo que Harry Potter representa. Todo pertenece a la genialidad de JK Rowling.. Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia.

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, ya nos vamos adentrando en la historia. Las/Los adorooo! Besoss..:*

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, con demasiada iluminación. La enfermería. Sí, allí estaba, pero ¿qué hacía ahí? Entonces comencé a recordar, estaba en el partido de quidditch, íbamos perdiendo, yo estaba punto de hacer un tanto y lo último que vi fue la cara de Hanzel. De repente me levanté. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía inmensamente, tuve que volver a acostarme. A mí alrededor estaba casi toda la familia Weasley. Rose en cuanto me vio despierta corrió hacia mí, y también me fijé que alguien no paraba de mirarme y seguir todas mis acciones, parecía triste.

-¿Cómo estás Maia?- me preguntó mi pelirroja amiga, Rose, para que no haya confusiones, con tantos pelirrojos rodeándome.

-¿Quién ganó?- todos me miraron, pero no me importó sólo quería saber. No contesté preguntas miré a James y volví a preguntar- ¿ganamos?- de nuevo el quidditch era más importante que mi salud, él me miró y comenzó a hablar.

-Te despiertas en la enfermería adolorida, porque estoy seguro de que lo estás, con un montón de gente a tú alrededor preocupada, y lo primero que preguntas es "¿quién ganó?" ¿En serio Amaia? deberías preocuparte un poco por ti,- me sonrió con verdadera diversión, su cara de tristeza se había ido- a veces pienso que te pareces demasiado a mí,- soltó una carcajada- igual te contestaré, sí, ganamos- continuó- justo en el momento que caíste de tu escoba Katie atrapó la snitch.- terminó, y yo me sorprendí.

-¿Caí de mi escoba?- repetí incrédula.

-¿Ahora si te interesa lo que te sucedió?- esta vez fue Lily quién habló, todos soltamos unas cuantas carcajadas, y prosiguieron a contarme lo que sucedió.

Al parecer, cuando iba a hacer mi último tanto, recibí una bludger en la espalda, lo que hizo que mi tiro fuese más fuerte y golpeara a Lyssander en el brazo. El golpe que recibí hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de mi escoba. Alguien un poco antes de llegar al suelo me tomó de la mano pero era tanto peso que ambos caímos. Al parecer yo caí bajo mi salvador o salvadora y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tenía cuatro días inconsciente. Nadie quiso decirme quien fue la persona que intentó salvarme. Y no puse mucho empeño en descubrirlo.

La enfermera me dejó en observación por aproximadamente una semana. Mis padres querían ir a visitarme, pero a mí no me pareció necesario. Les dije que no se preocuparan que yo estaba mejor, que pronto serían las vacaciones de navidad y nos veríamos. Lo sorprendente fue que me contestaron que se irían a visitar al abuelo en América y que sería mejor que yo me quedara en Hogwarts. No tenía ánimos de discutir con ellos así que acepté. Genial, pasaría las vacaciones sola en Hogwarts.

* * *

Cuando por fin salí de la enfermería me sentía libre, sin medicinas, sin necesitar ayuda para nada, Wow se sentía espectacular. Gracias a Rosie no me había atrasado en clases, y llegué a la par con mis compañeros. Algo estaba mal en el colegio, había muchos adultos en todos lados. Y lo más preocupante era que el padre de Albus, y el de Rose lo frecuentaban bastante. Lo había olvidado, lo de la madre de Scor, que mala amiga soy. Ni le había preguntado a Rose por el chico.

-Rose, te estaba buscando- la conseguí en la biblioteca- ¿qué sucedió con la madre de Scorpius? ¿Ya se sabe algo?- su cara se entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Rose ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde está Scor que no lo he visto?

-Maia, no te lo dije para que no te preocuparas.- me contestó Rose

-¿Le sucedió algo la señora Malfoy?- pregunté preocupada.

-No, no aún no se sabe de su paradero.-dijo- Pero el señor Malfoy decidió que Scor estaría más seguro en su casa- Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- Se lo llevaron también a él, los secuestradores- sollozó- Tam… bién se…e loo… lle…va… ron- terminó entre sollozos. La abracé fuertemente para hacerle saber que podía confiar en mí, yo siempre estaría para ella. Ahora lo entendía todo, por eso tanta seguridad en el castillo. Cuando por fin Rose se tranquilizó un poco, me miró y me preguntó- Viajarás esta navidad, ¿no es cierto?

- Pues mi familia se va a América- dije recordándolo- Me quedaré en Hogwarts.

-Oh, vaya bueno te escribiré todos los días,- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada no te preocupes- contestó- no es nada- se levantó de su silla- nos vemos en la cena- y salió corriendo.

Me quedé impresionada, mirando a la puerta por donde había salido Rosie. James venía caminando hacia mí y comenzó a reírse de la nada. No sabía que era tan gracioso, volví a la tierra y lo miré extrañada. Preguntándome que sería lo que lo había hecho reír.

-Me parece que mi prima se siente mejor,- dijo James mirándome, supuse que esperaba que dijera algo. No dije nada- Luego de que Malfoy fuese secuestrado se pasaba el día preocupada, triste, y así- bajó la mirada de repente- Y luego tu accidente- se incomodó al mencionar el tema. No entendí por qué.- Todo se ha acumulado, aunque me gusta verla sonreír de nuevo.- sonrió y agregó- Debo admitir que tu cara desorientada, en cuanto ella salió, fue tremendamente graciosa.- Fruncí el ceño, mas sonreí.

-Sí, es que debías verla, hace unos 20 minutos estaba deshecha,- dije enumerando con los dedos- luego me pregunto sobre mis vacaciones de navidad- seguí- y por último salió sonriendo y diciéndome que nos veríamos en la cena- traté de comprender su comportamiento,- De veras que no la entiendo.

-Oh por Dios, Amaia Queen no entiende algo- dijo entre risas y sorpresa exagerada- esto debe tratarse del fin del mundo, huyan todos.- solté una carcajada sincera.

-Potter,- dije en forma de reclamo- hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

-Nadie dijo lo contrario- subió las manos a manera de subordinación- muchos lo saben nadie lo dice, no a menos que deseen la muerte.

-¿Dices que asusto?- Me ofendí muchísimo.- Aunque… eso quiere decir que tú si deseas morir ¿o me equivoco?- Alcé una ceja.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- dijo sonriendo- Pues te equivocas,- continuó- soy demasiado perfecto cómo para morir- rodé los ojos.

-Sí, como pude siquiera pensarlo,- asintió brevemente- James-ególatra-mujeriego Potter nunca pensaría así.- Frunció el ceño.

-Lo de ególatra lo acepto, pero eso que dices de que soy mujeriego- miró alrededor y se acercó como si se tratara de un secreto- es solo mala fama, no es cierto en realidad.

-Oh claro, como no existen pruebas de eso- dije sarcástica- sobre todo porque no tuviste más de treinta novias en el segundo curso- me miró incrédulo.

-No, es no es cierto.- si claro, como si yo no las hubiese contado, pero solo porque me parecía algo exagerado. Nada más.- Yo no he tenido novias Amaia, solo han sido amiguitas.- Que idiota podía ser ese chico. ¿Qué pensarían aquellas chicas si lo escucharan decir eso? Seguramente no les importaría, lo único que ellas querían era probar aquellos carnosos labios, y tener al chico más guapo de Hogwarts a su lado.- Amiguitas muy juguetonas por cierto.- No podía más, estaba indignada por la forma de la que hablaba de las chicas. Mi mano chocó contra su cara, fue un impacto tremendamente fuerte. Sinceramente esperaba que no lo olvidara nunca.

-Me das asco Potter,- le dije- ve a buscar a tu novia,- pensé en Karline y me dio lástima- o en tu amiguita, o tu chica de turno o como sea que le llames- lo miré asqueada- sólo lárgate.- recordé a Albus y le grité- Deberías parecerte más a tu hermano, él al menos tiene cerebro.- Me miró con odio y salió de la biblioteca. Eso último le había dolido demasiado. No me arrepentí de nada de lo que dije.

* * *

Luego de que James saliera la señora Pince me sacó de la biblioteca por haber gritado. Comencé a recorrer los pasillos pensando, en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en Scor y su madre. En que mis padres se irían a América y yo me quedaría. Cuando de repente choqué contra Albus que venía corriendo con lo que parecía un papel.

-Maia ¿has visto a Rose?- preguntó agitado- tengo noticias, podrían ser buenas.

-¿Es sobre Scor?- asintió- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me escribió- Lo miré sin entender- mira- me dio lo que parecía un muy viejo pergamino.

_Albus, en cuanto pude conseguir papel y tinta no dudé en escribirte. No le escribí a papá porque no quiero que sepa lo que te voy a decir, y sobre todo porque no se lo puedo decir a él._

_No estoy con mamá, es decir, si estuve con ella un tiempo, pero ayer por la noche se la llevaron y estoy muy asustado. No sé qué le han hecho y no me lo quieren decir. En cuanto llegué aquí me obligaron a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, no puedo decir el sitio donde estoy pero ya he estado aquí antes cuando tenía 12 años, ni puedo decir a papá nada. Ni mucho menos puedo revelar el nombre de mi captor, aunque nunca imaginé que ese hombre fuese tan malo. Se está convirtiendo en lo que él más odia. Este papel lo rasgué de algo que alguna vez fue un cuaderno, o un libro. No estoy lejos de Hogwarts, espero que sepas entenderme._

_PD.: Espero que esta ave sepa encontrarte, quiero volver, los extraño mucho. Debo volver tengo algo que decir a tú familia. Un Beso a tu prima. Por favor ayúdame. _

_PD2: No sé cómo no nos encuentran, aunque empiezo a creer que un Fidelio tiene que ver._

_Adiós, S.M._

-Debemos decirle a tu padre ya mismo- Se me quedó mirando, y luego reaccionó.

-Tienes razón vamos.- y comenzamos a caminar, yo sólo lo seguía.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- pregunté mientras corría tras él, se detuvo y volteo a verme, para contestar, lo interrumpí- No importa yo te sigo.

Llegamos a lo que parecía una sala donde una gárgola estaba en la pared, Albus parecía hablar con dicha gárgola y acto siguiente esta comenzó a dar vueltas y aparecieron unas escaleras, seguí a Albus por ellas y llegamos a una enorme puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- preguntaron desde dentro, varias voces se escuchaban, unas de preocupación otras de miedo- Pasa adelante.-Albus abrió la puerta y entramos, todos se tranquilizaron al vernos.

Le contamos la historia al señor Potter, a la directora y a los demás y luego les entregamos la carta. Ellos la tomaron y nos mandaron al Gran Comedor, la hora de la cena estaba bastante cerca. Albus y yo decidimos irnos directo allá con la esperanza de encontrarnos a Rose comiendo. Cuando llegamos divisamos a Rose entre unas docena de cabelleras rojas, la de ella incluida. Hicimos que se parara de la mesa y nos acompañara a parte, le contamos lo de la carta y que se la habíamos dado a los señores en lo que a mi parecer era la dirección.

-Fueron primero hacia ellos que hacia mí,- dijo molesta Rose, estaba completamente roja, era como su cabello. Albus me miró como diciéndome "te lo dije". Y ahora entendí por qué cuando nos encontramos él buscaba a Rose.

-Es que queremos que consigan a Scor lo más rápido posible- me excusé. Ella se tranquilizó y sonrió.

- Lo importante es que está bien, y que estamos cerca de conseguirlo.- luego miró a Albus y le preguntó- dime que tienes una copia de la carta- terminó esperanzada, yo bajé la cabeza, debí haber hecho una copia, debí haberlo pensado. Para mi sorpresa Albus sacó un pergamino de su túnica y se lo dio. Ese chico pensaba en todo. Y conocía bastante bien a su prima.

-A papá le di una copia, este es la original-le dijo Albus a Rose,- sabía que me lo pedirías.- yo le sonreí y entramos a cenar.

Durante toda la cena Rose tenía una enorme sonrisa. Su humor había mejorado muchísimo. Me conseguí con una mirada de furia, James. Recordé lo sucedido y lo miré con asco. Albus se había sentado con nosotras a cenar. Este se dio cuenta a quien miraba y me preguntó.

-¿Ahora que hizo?- señalando con la cabeza a James.

-Es sólo que… es un idiota egocéntrico- le respondí, luego recordé lo que había sucedido antes de que James llegara- ¿Rosie, porque sonreías cuando saliste de la biblioteca? O mejor dicho ¿por qué me dejaste botada allí?- Rose sonrió ampliamente.

-Con todo lo de Scor había olvidado decírtelo-me dijo Rose.

-¿Decírmelo? ¿De qué hablas?- dije confusa.

-Sí decirte que pasarás las vacaciones de navidad con mi familia.- Abrí la boca sorprendida- claro si tú estás de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que sí sabes que adoro pasar tiempo contigo- le dije y la abracé- y con tu "pequeña" familia- todos en la mesa reímos.

-Pues será un honor que vengas a la madriguera a quedarte por navidad-dijo Lily entusiasmada- y sé que habrá alguien a quien le encantará- dijo y de inmediato cambió el tema para que no me diera oportunidad de preguntar de quien se trataba. La cena transcurrió tranquila, y con una conversación amena. Esa sería una muy linda navidad, de eso estaba segura. Ya había estado antes en la casa de los abuelos Weasley y era muy divertida.

* * *

Este será el capítulo de los agradecimientos, siento no haberlo hecho antes:

Agradezco a:

_**-Ashlyn Nightmare**_, por ser la primera en seguir esta historia y ponerla como favorita.. :3

También:

-**_Harryluisjp_**, por su favorito.. C:

-**_alissa-2012_**, por seguir la historia.. :D

-**_laura malfoy tonks_**, por su review.. :*

-**_IriaCruz_**, por poner favorito y seguir la historia.. *-*

-**_MYLIFEISHP_**, por su favorito.. :7

Muchisimas Gracias con esto me ayudan a seguir adelante, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo...Es muuuy lindo saber que les gusta mi historia. Lo Hago con todo mi cariño para ustedes...*w* Lloraré Y.Y

Nos leemos pronto...** ILoveYOU!**

**Atte.: JLG**


	5. Capitulo IV

Buenas noches, como saben, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de JK Rowling.

Primero que nada pido mil disculpas, por mi enorme tardanza, eso solo que este ultimo mes estuve full en la universidad, y por eso no había podido publicar. Pero ya terminé las clases y aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Créanme que las/los entiendo, yo odio cuando tardan tanto en publicar. tengo una semana de vacaciones, trataré de adelantar los siguientes capítulos para irlos subiendo periódicamente. En el proximo capitulo les aviso como será todo. espero lo disfruten. y Gracias por el apoyo. Besoss...

Capítulo IV

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Yo no volví a conseguirme con James. Parecía como si estuviera evitándome, antes lo veía a diario y ahora ni en las comidas. Según los rumores últimamente se le veía serio. Había escuchado a Karline decir que ni a ella le prestaba atención. Muchos decían que esa relación terminaría pronto, pues había durado más de lo común.

La actitud de James era muy extrema, ni siquiera había entrenamientos, y cuando había, él los cancelaba. Para un fanático del deporte, cómo lo era él, eso era tremendamente raro. Yo empezaba a creer que nuestra discusión estaba relacionada con todo aquello. Sin embargo me parecía algo estúpido, no podía haberse molestado por eso. Casi todo lo que le dije era cierto, ¿quién se molesta porque le digan la verdad? Además un tipo así de idiota cómo lo era Potter no se enfadaría por algo tan nimio cómo aquello.

* * *

Diciembre llegó, y con él la nieve y el frío invernal. No es por nada, pero definitivamente el invierno no es mi época favorita. Prefiero el verano o la primavera. El clima es mucho más agradable. Terminaron las clases y yo estaba tremendamente agradecida, eso de andar de clase en clase con aquel horroroso frío era pésimo. Yo le había avisado a mis padres de mis planes para navidad, y ellos estuvieron encantados.

Así que ya íbamos en el tren en uno de los compartimientos más cálidos, si se le puede decir así, mejor dicho el menos frío. Allí estaba yo junto con gran parte de los Weasley, Rose, Hugo, Fred, la hermana de Fred, Roxanne. También estaba Lucy, Albus y Dominique. Aun no comprendo cómo es que cabíamos allí dentro.

Son demasiados.

Estábamos todos charlando de lo buenas que estarán las vacaciones, cuando James entró en el compartimiento. Yo tenía más o menos dos meses sin verlo, me sorprendí mucho al verlo, se le veía diferente su cara tenía algo… raro. Al parecer no entró por voluntad propia, atrás de él estaba Lily empujándole para que entrara. Él miró a todos lados, evitando verme. Pero igual sucedió. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. En sus ojos encontré rabia, pero había algo más ese enfado estaba allí para esconder la tristeza. En ese momento entendí que nuestra discusión tenía mucho que ver con su actitud. Y aunque todo lo que dije tenía fundamentos, estaba arrepentida.

Me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban porque se quedaron en silencio para prestar atención a lo que parecía una conversación silenciosa. Estaba muy incómoda con la situación y creo que no era la única.

- Bueno chicos me conseguí con James en un compartimiento sólo- dijo Lily para aliviar el ambiente, pero funcionó poco o nada, así que continuó- el pobre estaba llorando abrazando su osito, me apiadé de él y me lo traje.- todos nos reímos hasta más no poder y James le mandó una mirada asesina.

De ahí en adelante empezamos a conversar tranquilamente olvidando todo lo extraño.

- Te vendrán a buscar tus padres ¿No es cierto?- dijo James mirándome. Yo miré a Rose interrogante, no le había dicho nada.

- No, mis padres están en américa…

-Entonces ¿a dónde irás?

-Me parece que Hugo no es el único que interrumpe- dije- iba a decirlo justo cuando hablaste, Rosie me invitó a quedar en la madriguera.- la cara de James era un poema, él era el único que no lo sabía. Miró a rose y luego a Lily.

- ¿Quién lo sabía?- preguntó a nadie en particular- o mejor dicho ¿quién no lo sabía?- nadie habló solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de James- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?- preguntó. Nadie parecía dispuesto a contestar. Así qué hablé yo.

- ¿Alguna vez lo preguntaste? Porque...- me interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué tendría qué preguntar? Ellos debían...

- Ya sé de donde lo aprendió Hugo... Y no ellos no debían decirte. Si tú no preguntas no te entrarás.- él iba a comenzar a quejarse pero yo me adelanté- además, ya no importa,- todavía tenía ganas de hablar- ya James, se acabó, se terminó. Miren ya llegamos, vamos saliendo.- todos me miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a pararse para salir.

El alboroto normal en la estación estalló al abrir la puerta y todos volvieron a la normalidad excepto por James. Lo miré y suspiré, había olvidado esa parte de la madriguera, James también estaría allá. Sería unas largas vacaciones, estaba segura de que lo que acaba de hacer lo pagaría pronto. Nos conseguimos con la familia Weasley esperándonos, todos estaban muy contentos de reunirse de nuevo después de un largo saludo todos emprendimos el camino a la casa de los abuelos de Rose.

* * *

A Rose, a Hugo y a mí nos fueron a recibir los abuelos Weasley, nosotros nos iríamos directo a la madriguera, los demás llegarían en los día siguientes. Genial me libraría de James unas horas más, así pensaría como defenderme. Pero no pensé mucho, en cuanto llegué me trataron tan bien que olvidé cualquier cosa acerca de James, lo cierto era que la señora Molly era un cocinera magnifica, su comida haría olvidar una guerra. Las horas se fueron rápido, en un momento me estaba instalando y al siguiente veía como llegaban todos los primos de Rose.

Me senté en la sala a leer mientras los demás se acomodaban, yo no tenía nada que hacer y lo único que no quería era estorbar o molestar a la familia. Yo estaba tan metida en mi libro que no me había fijado en qué momento había llegado Albus a la sala, si no es porque carraspeo un poco no me hubiese dado cuenta.

-Hola Al- saludé sonriente- ¿hace cuánto estas allí?- pregunté algo avergonzada por no haberme dado cuenta.

-Hola Maia, no mucho solo unos veinte minutos- dijo quitándole importancia, pero capté su ironía. Me reí un poco.

-Lo siento, espero que no creas que te ignoraba,- le dije disculpándome- es solo que- señalé el libro- cuando leo me introduzco totalmente en la historia.

- No te preocupes, es genial verte leer,- dijo sonriendo- la forma en que tu expresión cambia cada que pasas la página. Además que es muy gracioso.- Soltó una carcajada muy sincera y yo fingí indignación.

-¡Oye!- le dije- Eso no es cierto,- pero termine por reírme también- ¿Ya arreglaste todo en la habitación?- le dije impresionada, porque todos su primos entraban y salían con cosas y más cosas.

-No, te vi aquí y me escapé para hablar un rato,- dijo como si fuese un secreto, susurrando- seguro que si James me viera me mandaría a la hoguera.- se echó a reír, pero de repente se detuvo, mirando un punto fijo sobre mi cabeza.

-No, la hoguera sería muy poco doloroso- dijo la voz de James tras de mí- pero no te preocupes, ya conseguiré algo.-Albus se quedó paralizado no habló no se movió, parecía como si de verdad temiera a su hermano. Me dio curiosidad la cara de James, así que volteé. Wow no era su cara lo que daba miedo, su mirada era macabra pero su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que podía ser tan hermosa, en ese momento era espeluznante- Bueno enano, ya puedes subir a ayudar a los demás.- era una orden que nadie podría dejar de hacer, Albus por fin reaccionó me miró disculpándose y subió la escaleras corriendo, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- No tienes que ser tan…- empecé a decirle a James, pero no supe que palabra debía ir en aquella frase, el pareció entender a lo que me refería, me observó por unos segundos y luego me contestó.

- A veces es necesario ser así.- se volteó y subió por las escaleras. Ese chico no era nada normal.

Todos terminaron de acomodarse en la pequeña casa. Todavía me pregunto cómo es posible que hubiese espacio para todos ahí. Sin embargo nunca antes me había sentido tan cómoda.

* * *

Se acercaba Navidad. En dos días llegaría, yo estaba súper emocionada. Todavía me emocionaban mucho esas festividades. Esa mañana la abuela Molly, si yo ya era como parte de la familia, nos mandó a cada uno una tarea distinta. Como arreglar, la casa, colocar los adornos, limpiar el patio, sacar la infesta de gnomos.

Nunca me había divertido tanto haciendo tareas del hogar. En casa mamá era la que decoraba la casa, mientras Emily, papá y yo cocinábamos el "banquete", el cual estaba constituido por pollo al horno, pan de jamón y cualquier vino que papá consiguiera en el supermercado.

A mí junto con James, Louis y Lucy nos tocó adornar y decorar la sala de estar. Lucy tenía ideas brillantes, y Louis y James solo hacían lo que nosotras queríamos, así que trabajábamos tranquilos. Me subí a unas escaleras para poner uno de los adornos en el techo.

-No, ahí no,- me dijo Lucy cuando coloque el adorno en lo que yo creía que era el centro de la habitación- un poco más a la derecha.- moví mi mano unos centímetros.

-¿Aquí?- pregunté.

- Un poco más- me estiré lo más que pude y la escalera se tambaleó un poco, pero se estabilizó, no presté mucha atención a eso- Si, ahí está bien.- me estiré todo lo que pude y un poco más para colocarlo, y esta vez la escalera no solo se tambaleó sino que perdió total estabilidad y caí de ella. Mi pierna quedo de una forma bastante extraña. Me dolía intensamente.

Todos llegaron preocupados por el sonido del golpe, al verme se preocuparon más y no recuerdo bien quien me llevó a la habitación, lo único que sé es que en cuanto llegué perdí el conocimiento.

Me desperté adolorida y algo desorientada, cuando iba a abrir los ojos escuché una voz hablarme.

-Otra vez me haces pasar por esto, si sigues cayéndote me volveré loco- dijo algo molesto el chico que estaba en el cuarto, no supe identificar de quien se trataba.- Odio decirlo, pero haces que me preocupe, no puedo soportar verte mal…- no pudo continuar por que se escuchó la puerta y unos pasos se acercaron a la cama, abrí los ojos poco a poco.

-Rose- dije, pero algo estaba mal, no había más nadie en la habitación. ¿Quién había estado unos segundos antes reclamándome?

-Maia, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo algo apenada.- Tu pierna, ¿cómo está?- no me había fijado que tenía la pierna, más que nada el tobillo, enfundado en una venda. Miré a Rose extrañada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunté- Recuerdo que me caí de la escalera, y me dolía todo, pero luego de eso no logró recordar como llegué aquí.

-Pues James te trajo cargada, se preocupó mucho, ha estado preguntando constantemente por ti.- La miré, no lo podía creer, estábamos hablando del mismo idiota, quiero decir, de la misma persona.

-No sé por qué mi cerebro no acepta eso como una explicación lógica- y entonces entró James con lo que parecía mi comida.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó. Su mirada era totalmente sincera, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban preocupados.

-Estoy bien gracias- le contesté, todavía incrédula de lo que estaba viviendo. Su mirada se desvió hacia su prima.

-Rose la abuela dice que bajes a comer, yo me quedaré con Amaia, aquí le traje la comida.- mi cara de sorpresa no era nada normal. Rose me miró y se echó a reír.

-Maia, cualquiera diría que te impresiona el comportamiento de mi primo- se volteó y me susurró- a mí también me impresiona- nos reímos juntas mientras James nos miraba extrañado.- Bueno bajaré antes de que la abuela se moleste.- abrió la puerta- subo más tarde.

-Bueno, aquí tienes- me dijo James dándome la comida, yo tenía una cara de escepticismo. Ese no parecía el mismo que me lanzaba miradas de odio, sinceramente no confiaba en él.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- quería saber qué era lo que quería de mí, muchas veces me los han dicho "nadie hace nada por nada". Él me mira extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Está bien, seré más clara ¿Por qué finges preocuparte por mí?- Le dije directamente, tenía que estar fingiendo- ¿por qué traes mi comida? Esto tiene algo implícito, solo quiero saber de qué se trata.

-Te contestaré pero primero respóndeme tú- dijo con un tono de asombro- ¿por qué no debería hacerlo?

-Lo dices como si fueras por el mundo ayudando gente, animales indefensos y cosas así. Tu no haces este tipo de cosas, eres James Potter, el que tiene un ego más grande que dos universos juntos, el que por donde camínele roba suspiros a las chicas, el chico más guapo del castillo- me sonrojé, pero continué- y esta es la parte más importante, escucha bien, el que no hace nada si no le conviene de alguna manera.

-Así qué te parezco guapo ¿no?- hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer burlarse de mí, y tratar de cambiar el tema. Aunque me pusiera totalmente colorada no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

-No me cambies el tema de conversación.- alcé un poco la voz- el punto es que tú no haces este tipo de cosas.

-Y también te hago suspirar, interesante información- se rasco el mentón pensativamente.

- Ya sal de la habitación- le dije molesta- Y vuelve solo cuando estés dispuesto a tener una conversación seria.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que vuelva?- le lancé una almohada- ok, ok me pondré serio. Pero te lo advierto eso no durará mucho.

-Me conformo con unos minutos.

- ¿Con tan poco?

-¡James!

-Ok, ya estoy serio- su expresión se endureció un poco-Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste que soy, también que soy guapo- otra almohada se estrelló contra su cara-pero sin agresividad- me reprochó- pero me esfuerzo cuando algo de verdad me importa o me preocupa- mi boca se abrió casi completa de la sorpresa, jamás hubiese esperado una respuesta así, viniendo de James.-Aquel beso que te di en el tren,-se acercó a la cama- al principio solo fue un juego, una manera de burlarme de ti- unió su frente con la mía, nuestras narices se rozaban. Su aliento era, wow su aliento, impresionante y sus labios me invitaban a besarle- pero luego eso cambió algo en mí, es como si…- y de repente Rose entró en la habitación. Nos separamos y yo me puse tremendamente colorada.

-Maia, no comido nada- dijo Rose señalando mi plato- seguro James no te ha dejado comer tranquila,- yo todavía no me sentía en capacidad de responder, mi mente daba vueltas era demasiada información.

-Bueno bajaré a comer, hasta luego- dijo James evitando verme. Salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Adiós- dije en un susurro, que estoy segura que no escuchó- Bueno creo que comeré.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Rose me había ayudado a bañarme y cambiarme. Ella se despidió de mí, y se fue. Entonces se abrió la puerta, yo creía que se trataba de Rose que había olvidado algo pero luego tal como se abrió se cerró. No me preocupé mucho, esa casa era de magos después de todo. Estaba acostada lista para dormir, cuando de repente James apareció literalmente frente a mí, iba a gritar peor él logró taparme la boca a tiempo.

-¿Piensas despertar a todo el mundo?- me dijo soltándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No pensarías que dejaría nuestra conversación a medias ¿o sí?- me sonrojé un poco recordando la conversación.- ¿en qué quedamos?- se preguntó- ¡Ah sí!-se me acercó e inmediatamente unió nuestros labios suave y lentamente. Como si tuviese temor de lastimarme, poco a poco fue acelerando y su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca, de nuevo estaba probando aquellos labios suaves y dulces.

La sensación era indescriptible, impresionante, como si nuestros labios sintieran la necesidad de permanecer juntos. Nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire. Pero él no se separó, mantuvo nuestras frentes unidas me miró a los ojos, y yo también lo miré. Allí ya no había más odio, rabia, tristeza, nada de eso. Solo había algo que parecía felicidad.

-Sí, definitivamente allí nos quedamos- dijo entre sonriente y satisfecho.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté algo confundida.

-Te encanta hacer preguntas ¿No es cierto?- dijo algo irónico- igual esa respuesta me encantará, lo que acaba de pasar fue esto- y entonces nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso inigualable, perfecto, apasionado.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando, y besándonos. Disfruté enormemente de la compañía de James, la verdad era que el chico era muy divertido cuando se lo proponía, teníamos bastantes cosas en común. Como la música, los equipos de quidditch, jugadores favoritos. Era cierto James no se parecía a su hermano en nada, ni siquiera en el sentido del humor. Pero no era necesario, tenía sus virtudes. Podía llegar a ser una persona agradable. Cosa que unos días atrás yo creía imposible.

-Es mejor que me vaya,- dijo levantándose de la cama, yo lo tomé de la mano y lo halé hacia mí, cayó sobre mí. Y entonces lo bese intensamente, mis manos involuntariamente le subieron la camisa, y comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda. Una espalda muy bien formada, cada que lo tocaba un temblor agradable me recorría en cuerpo. Cuando estaba punto de sacarle la camisa completa, él se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté algo molesta por la interrupción.

-Debo irme,- me dijo- entiéndeme Amaia soy un hombre, y si no me voy ya, no habrá forma de detenerme. Me sonrojé por lo que estuve a punto de ocasionar.

- Tienes Razón- dije algo avergonzada- duerme bien.- él se me acercó y besó mi frente. Recogió lo que parecía una manta- ¿qué es eso?- le pregunté.

- Fue con lo que pude entrar para que no vieran,- me la dio para que la viera- es una capa de invisibilidad, era de mi padre.

-Wow es genial- dije mientras la tomaba entre mis manos, me sentía como una niña pequeña de la emoción- no sabía que existían.

-Sí, es genial.- dijo sonriendo- un día de estos te la prestaré, no te preocupes. Adiós- dijo y desapareció bajo a capa.

Definitivamente esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida.

* * *

Espero lo disfruten pronto estaré de vuelta, :*

Las/los quieroo...

¿Reviews?


End file.
